The Moments We Cherish
by noukinav018
Summary: A series of one shots that goes around the life of our favourite characters :D The Wonders of Taking Pictures: Anna Darcy was running as fast as her little feet let her. Her hands were firmly holding a light blue camera. Her expression of delight and excitement was very well noted by the household staff in Pemberley. It made everyone smile in contentment, as she passed by. R&R


**Note: This is meant to be a series of one shots, and are not connected to each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these brilliant characters. All credit goes to Jane Austen of course! Without her we wouldn't enjoy of such dashing heros and lovely heroines.**

* * *

 **THE MOMENTS WE CHERISH**

* * *

 **THE WONDERS OF TAKING PICTURES**

Anna Darcy was running as fast as her little feet let her. Her hands were firmly holding a light blue camera. Her expression of delight and excitement was very well noted by the household staff in Pemberley. It made everyone smile in contentment, as she passed by.

Yes, it was a really nice change to have another Darcy child running through the mansion's grounds.

The little child reached the entrance to the library and tried to open the heavy doors without success.

"Dad!" She began knocking with one hand, being careful of not dropping her precious camera. She was growing very impatient as she did so.

"Daaaaaaaaaad!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Open the door! I know you're there!"

She would have continued knocking if she hadn't heard someone cough from behind. It was Mrs. Reynolds! The woman raised her eyebrows trying to contain a giggle.

"Miss Anna, what are you doing?"

The girl looked at her chastised, but then pouted. "Sorry. I wanted to talk to daddy. He doesn't open the door."

"And how can you be certain that he is the library?" Mrs. Reynolds was now openly smiling at her.

"Uncle Charlie says he reads more than my grandparents combined. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that."

Fighting against her urge to laugh, Renée Reynolds bent down and spoke softly to her master's daughter. "I promise I won't say a word. Daddy is not in the library, he was out on the other side of the house. All of you are going to uncle Charlie's house."

Anna's eyes popped in surprise and she started jumping with glee, not forgetting her camera.

" Yeaaaaaaah!"

"I wanted to go with daddy and take photographs."

An amused and soft baritone was heard in the middle of her celebration "Well it's a good thing daddy already found you my little pea head."

The little girl gasped and then ran towards the addition in the hallway. "Daddy!"

Mrs. Reynolds greeted him as well. "I was just telling miss Anna that you're visiting the Bingleys."

The little girl put on her best puppy eyes. "Are we going in the helicopter daddy, pretty please?"

"Yes, we are Anna." He was interrupted by his daughter's extreme happiness, and he managed to get her attention.

"Anna, with the condition that you behave during the flight. I don't want you to scare your mother when we do. Please , put your coat on."

"Yes daddy, I promise. Can I take pictures then, please?"

William looked at her daughter steadily. "Not during the flight. No pictures from the helicopter until you're much older."

Anna deflated a little bit, but accepted her father's terms. She loved to fly. She walked away to look for her mother and get ready.

Back in the corridor, Mrs. Reynolds continued talking animatedly with William.

"How did you manage to convince Mrs. Darcy to fly this time to Netherfield?"

"I haven't."

"Oh, Master William. What are you going to do now?"

"She knows we're going to Charlie's house. I wasn't specific about how we would."

"You know she hates flying and that she is afraid of hights William."

"Yes, but she already promised Jane she will go."

"I can't believe you played that card, master William. I haven't even seen you pack anything."

"Relax, Renée. We already have enough belongings in Charlie's house as it is. Besides, Jane can help Elle out if she needs something. Everything is ready."

The housekeeper shook her head good naturedly and sighed. "Just be careful Will."

"Don't worry. The worst that can happen is that she banishes me from the master bedroom."

Later that day, Elle sat down in her husband's car. She had already set Anna's seatbelt and was waiting for William to begin their long journey. Her daughter couldn't remain sitting still and didn't let go of her backpack. After Darcy said his farewell to Mrs. Reynolds, he started driving. He took another route and made a detour to the other side of Pemberley's grounds. He stopped the car and eyed cautiously at his wife.

Understanding what her husband intended to do, Elle was on her wit's end. She looked absolutely indignant and flushed. "Fitzwilliam Alexander George Darcy!"

He smiled at her unaffected. "Yes? What can I do for you, Goddess Divine?"

Elle pursed her lips in annoyance and nervousness. "Well played William Darcy, but I'm getting even."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't expect otherwise, my dear."

A sudden click was heard from the backseat and both parents turned around and were greated by a succession of clicks coming from their daughter's camera.

William was the first to recover. "Enjoying the ride already my princess?"

Anna nodded smugly. She had perfected that proud Darcy look.

Darcy sported a conspiratorial smirk. "Want to take more pictures my little one?"

Anna was nodding her approval when William took his wife's face in his hands and kissed Elle soundly. More clicks were heard. The woman in question was all scarlet from embarrassment.

"I'm glad we have our personal photographer Elle, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course Will."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Don't push your luck Darcy."

"You know we're all Darcys right?" Elle was ready with another remark, but she wasn't able to reply.

"Daddy! Mommy! Let's go!" Anna was too eager to keep waiting and helped herself out of the car and towards the helicopter.

Elle sighed from her seat in resignation. "You are forgiven William."

William grinned "The wonders of taking pictures does us some good."

Elle nodded with fondness."I guess it does."

* * *

 **Author's note: There you have it! Another Pride & Prejudice one-shot. Please review after you're done reading and let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate feedback as I enjoy giving it every time I go through a story. **

**Happy reading and writing to all of you :)**

— **Noukinav018**


End file.
